


Rafael Nadal discovers Twitter

by Dractonis



Series: Social Media [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Chatting & Messaging, Embedded Images, M/M, Pictures, Slash, Social Media, Twitter, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dractonis/pseuds/Dractonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa finds Roger on Twitter and finds out he isn't following him, he isn't happy about this. In the process of trying to display how strong their relationship is, he discovers Fedal slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rafael Nadal discovers Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story and did not happen, no implication is intended in regards to the real people involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in the series, Rafa starts to write for the Fedal community he joined. Only he's not defending Roger's honour, he's writing stories about them...
> 
> We'll also witness Novak pursuing a creative solution to his Father's comments about his fellow players.
> 
> Unrelated: Please help me to win a tshirt from Tomas Berdych by favouriting my tweets! 
> 
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/681AAB3B  
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/87AA38A7


End file.
